Austin & Ally - Accidents And Beach Bashes
by Austlly007
Summary: When Austin saves Ally from getting hit from the car on their way home from school, he loses he memory... can he ever remember what he was suppose to do? or will Ally be crushed in the end... read and find out! give it a try... special note inside! please review!


hey guys! thank you so much for reading my stories! I just want to say that I did NOT steal anything... I was simply reading a story and got an idea on a story to post.. didn't steal anything! hope this story works for you guys! thanks and please review!

My Version Of Austin & Ally – Accidents And Beach Bashes

Ally: thank you for shopping Sonic Boom!

Dez: hey Ally!

Ally: hey Dez!

Dez: you wanna hang out with me?

Ally: why don't you hang out with Austin?

Dez: because he's doing something for Jimmy… please!

Ally: I have to work!

Dez: oh please Ally! (grabs on to her shoulder)

Trish: hey guys! What's up with Dez?

Ally: he misses Austin..Dez can you please let go!

Dez: no, not until you hang out with me!

Trish: Dez, I'll hang out with you until Austin gets back!

Dez: (lets go of Ally) really?!

Trish: yeah!

Ally: thanks Trish!

(THEME SONG)

Ally: (playing piano downstairs)

Austin: hey Ally! You'll never believe what Jimmy just told me that you and me get to play the Miami beach bash!

Ally: that's great Austin! (hugs him) did you tell Trish and Dez?

Austin: yeah, (lets go) uh, wanna hangout tomorrow evening?

Ally: I'd love to…

Austin: great! See you tomorrow! (leaves)

Ally: bye..

(the next day…)

Ally: (walking home from school)

Austin: hey Ally! (walks right next to her)

Ally: hey Austin!

Austin: mind if I walk you home?

Ally: sure but isn't your house the other direction?

Austin: yeah, but it's okay… can I pick you up 5pm?

Ally: great!

(Austin and Ally are walking on cross walk and Austin sees a car coming right them)

Austin: Ally! Look out! (pushes Ally out of the way and gets hit)

Doctor: is there a Ally Dawson?

Ally: yes, that's me…

Doctor: are you his sister?

Ally: no, I'm his girlfriend… his parents are coming… how is he?

Doctor: bad…

Ally: ooh, how bad?

Mrs. Moon: Ally!

Doctor: are you his mother?

Mrs. Moon: yes, his father could not make it… what happen?

Ally: we were walking home from school (flashes back to past) and I was walking, then Austin came up to me and we talked and as we were crossing the street a car came and Austin called me then pushed me out of the way.. he got hit, I screamed! Then I quickly call the police…(flashes back to present time)

Mrs. Moon: my goodness!

Doctor: well, his right arm is broke, his right leg is not responding to treatment and he hit his head really hard that he has temper rarely memory loss… I'm very sorry, when he comes to we are going to run some tests… but from now we wait…

Ally: can we see him?

Doctor: yes, he is in room 209

Ally: thank you.. (starts crying)

Mrs. Moon: (talks with doctor)

Ally: (walks in and sees Austin with different things attached to him)…(walks over to his bed and runs her hands through his hair) (her phone beeps) (she texts Trish back then turns phone off an sits down next his bed)

Dez: hey Trish!

Trish: hey Dez! Ooh my goodness!

Dez: what?!

Trish: Ally says " Can't talk at the hospital, Austin saved my life.. look on the news for details.." let me see your phone Dez, (grabs his phone and watches news)

Dez: ooh my goodness! Ally was right!

Trish: let's go! (goes to hospital with Dez)

Mrs. Moon: (walks in and sits by the door)

Trish: Hi I'm Austin Moon's manger… where is his room?

Nurse: 209..

Trish: thanks…(walks in) Ally…!

Ally: Trish you came…(hugs her)

Trish: (lets go) how is he?

Ally: not very good…

Trish: okay, Dez is going to stay, see you later..(leaves)

Dez: (sits on the opposite side of Austin's bed)

Ally: (sits down and starts crying again)

(3 days later Sonic Boom…)

Ally: (writing in her book)

Trish: Hi Ally…!

Ally: Hey Trish..! (closes book)

Trish: how is Austin doing?

Ally: he has not come to yet, it's been three days…! I'm getting worried…. It should have been me…(walks over to chairs and sits down)

Trish: it's okay Ally, he'll be fine…(walks and sits next to Ally) just be glad your you…

Ally: well, I'm going to go back to the hospital… bye…(goes to hospital)

Trish: (sighs) (leaves)

Ally: (walks in to Austin room) hi Dez…!

Dez: hey Ally…!

Ally: (pats Austin's head and then sits next to his bed)

(2 hours pass by)

Austin: (starts to move his head and arm)

Dez: hey Ally..!

Ally: what?

Dez: look, I think he is coming to…

Ally: (pushes bottom to call doctor) o my goodness…!

Doctor: he is awakening ,(does something on computer and Austin) he is going to be okay…

Austin: (soft voice) what happen?

Ally: Austin! (walks over to his bed)

Doctor: you saved your friend's life and got hit by a car… what do you remember?

Austin: (flashes different parts of scenes from the past) I was pushing someone on the side and that's it..

Ally: oh Austin, (puts her hand on his hand)

Austin: (groans) who are you?

Ally: (looks Doctor then Austin) Austin, it's your girlfriend Ally… don't you remember me?

Austin: no, (groans) (looks down and sees his arm in a cast and his foot in a tube thing under his blanket) where am I?

Doctor: your in the hospital… looks like we are going to have to test how bad his memory loss is please clear room…

Ally: (steps back in shock, then walks outside and waits)

(another 2 hours passes)

Dez: how long is he going to be in there?

Ally: I don't know, I can't believe he did not know who I was…

Dez: oh don't worry…

Doctor: (walks out of room)

Ally: so?

Doctor: he has a very bad case of memory loss.. he will be released to go home tomorrow, his leg is fine it is just his head and his arm…

Ally: (walks in room) hi Austin..

Austin: (looks door) hi….I'm sorry, who are you?

Ally: (starts crying a little, then runs out of hospital)

(1 week later…)

Trish: hey Ally! Austin is home from the hospital…

Ally: yea, I know… he has been home for a week…

Trish: what's wrong?

Ally: he doesn't remember anything, not even me… the only thing he remembers is that him and I are preforming somewhere…

Trish: well, he remembered singing with you…

Ally: I doubt it, every time he would mention a girl, he would say some girl…

Trish: well that has to be you…

Dez: hey ladies! Guess who's out of the house?! Hey Austin!

Austin: sorry, I didn't see the sign…

Trish: hi Austin! Do you remember anything about Ally?

Austin: um, she is a song writer and she was at the hospital… that's it..

Ally: Austin, I was there when you started your music career, I was there when you asked me to be your girlfriend, I was there when you told me about performing with you and you were the one who saved my life last week.. don't you remember?

Austin: (thinks back) no, I'm sorry…I remember Dez and Trish a little…but not an Ally… sorry….

Ally: (looks really sad) um I'll be right back… (runs to her room)

Austin: was there something I was supposed to remember?

Dez: dude, she's your girlfriend..

Austin: really?

Dez: yea….

Austin: man! (leaves)

Trish: Ally?

Ally: I told you Trish, he doesn't remember me…(cries)

Trish: well maybe he'll remember you tonight? You guys are performing you can come to me…

Ally: your right, hopefully something sparks…

(later that night…)

Audio voice: now for Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!

Ally: are you ready?

Austin: yea..(stars playing piano)

Ally: (looks people then looks Austin)

Austin: are you okay?

Ally: (looks him then runs off stage)

Austin: just give us minute..(walks off) Ally! What's wrong?

Ally: it's you..

Austin: what? Me?

Ally: I can't perform with you, your not the same guy I used to know… you don't even know who I am… (starts to cry and leaves)

Austin: (confused/sad look on his face) (walks back on stage) um, it looks like me and Ally won't be performing tonight… sorry (walks off)

Dez: what happen?

Trish: I don't know.. but I'm going to find out, go talk to Austin…(leaves and looks for Ally)

Audio voice: well goodnight every one !

Dez: hey Austin! What happen?

Austin: Ally left, she said she can't do it with me because I don't know her… I mean did I really know her that well?

Dez: you know so well, you loved her! She was your girlfriend and your song writer… she is also the one who you saved…

Austin: (looks Dez then flashes to the past)

Dez: Austin? Austin!

Austin: huh what?

Dez: what were you doing?

Austin: just remembering something…

Dez: what is it? Here sit down..(points to chair)

Austin: (sits down) I remember saying something the day of the car accident…

Dez: well? Spill it..

Austin: something like Ally look out and something about going somewhere 6pm…

Dez: I think what happen was, you were going on a date with her 6pm, then when the car came you told her to look out..

Austin: yea, that looks right… and I push someone to that day..

Dez: you pushed her, you saved her…

Austin: o my goodness, Ally's my girlfriend, but I remember punching someone..

Dez: that was Edmund and Robert… Ally's two friends…

Austin: I gotta fix this thanks Dez…(leaves)

Trish: Ally? Are you okay?

Ally: no, you were wrong! He doesn't remember me.. he does not even know me… this is hopeless he'll never remember me… (sits down on bench downstairs and cries)

Austin: Ally?

Ally: who's that? (turns around and stands up) Austin? What are you doing here?

Austin: I came to talk you..

Trish: I'll leave you two alone.. (leaves)

Austin: Ally, (sits next to her) even if I can't remember you, I'll always know that you were there for me… I hope someday I can do the same..

Ally: oh Austin, you have… I wish you would remember but, maybe it was not meant to be…

Austin: (groans)

Ally: are you okay?

Austin: it's just my arm..

Ally: ooh, well goodnight..

Austin: goodnight…(leaves)

(the next day Sonic Boom..)

Trish: hey Ally, guess what!

Ally: what?!

Trish: the people the beach bash are giving you and Austin a second chance!

Ally: cool…(sees Dez and Austin come in) hey guys!

Dez: hi ladies!

Austin: hi Ally, did you hear about the bash?

Ally: can't wait…

Austin: me too…

Trish: well me and Dez will see you guys later..

Dez: we will?

Trish: yes..(pushes Dez out of the store)

Austin and Ally: (laugh) (hands touch each other) (looks at each other)

Austin: (smiles) see you tonight..(leaves)

Ally: (smiles) bye…

(later that evening..)

Audio voice: now to hear Austin Moon and Dawson sing "you are the music in me"!

Austin: (plays piano) (looks people then looks Ally) (starts to remember something)

Ally: are you okay?

Austin: (walks off stage)

Ally: uh, sorry, I don't think we ready for this yet.. thanks again..(walks off) Austin? What happen?

Austin: I keep remembering things and it's messing me up…

Ally: I think you should see your doctor come on…(grabs his hand)

Austin: okay..(leaves with Ally)

Audio voice: well sorry everyone thanks for coming!

Doctor: it looks like his memory is coming back, but in a harmful way…

Ally: what? How can that be?

Doctor: he is remembering all the bad stuff first and then the good…we might have to do surgery on his mind to put it back in order…

Ally: well if it is necessary, then do it..

Doctor: okay…

(4 hours go by)

Dez: Ally, is Austin okay?

Ally: yea, he is in surgery right now..

Doctor: he's all done… you just have to wait until he comes to from the meds…

Ally: thank you doctor..(walks in to room)

Dez: uh Ally, wrong room and wrong never mind…

Doctor: Ally?

Dez: oh, is Austin done?

Doctor: yes, just have to wait for a while until he recovers…

Ally: hey Austin, (looks closer) Robert!

Tiffany: excuse me who are you?

Ally: that's the same question I want to know… what happen to him?

Tiffany: not until you tell me who you are..

Ally: I'm Ally Dawson, I knew Robert for a while...you?

Tiffany: I'm his wife, Tiffany Anderson… he was in a car wreck 2 days ago…

Ally: oh my..,

Tiffany: yea..

Robert: (soft voice) Tiffany?

Tiffany: (turns over and looks Robert) Robert!

Ally: (slowly walks out) Dez! How come you didn't tell me I walked into the wrong room?

Dez: because I wanted to see Austin…

Ally: he's out? (walks in to Austin's room)

Dez: Ally wait…! He is still a little drosey, he coming out of his surgery..

Ally: (runs her hand through his hair)

Austin: Ally?

Ally: I'm here..

Austin: what happen? Is it time for the bash?

Ally: (looks Austin) the bash is over Austin, don't you remember?

Austin: no, I only remember talking with you about going out then I pushed you and got hit..

Ally: oh Austin, your memory is back..! this is great..!

Austin: yeah…

Ally: how's your arm?

Austin: it hurts but it's okay..

(2 weeks later…)

Austin: hey Ally!

Ally: hey Austin! (Hugs him)

Austin: (lets go) so I was wondering if you would like to hangout tonight?

Ally: I'd love to.. come over here, I wrote you song..(sits down)

Austin: okay..(sits next to her)

Ally: okay, here's how it goes…(plays piano and sings) "I remember the moment, I remember the pain, I was only teen, but I grew up that day tears were falling I know you saw me.." "I'm hiding there in my bedroom so alone, I was doing my best trying to be strong no one to turn to, that when I met you!" here's the chorus : "All this time!" "from the first tear cried till today's sunrise and every single moment between, you were there you were always there, it was you and I!" "you've been walking with me all this time…" here's the second verse: "ever since that day, it's been clear to me, that no matter what comes you will never leave!" "you're the boy who rescued me!" 'This is my story, this is my story!" "All this time!" "from the first tear cried till today's sunrise and every single moment between, you were there you were always there, it was you and I!" "you've been walking with me all this time.." (song ends)

Austin: wow Ally, that was beautiful thank you…

Ally: so I'll see you tonight ?

Austin: I'll pick you 7pm…bye…(leaves)

Ally: okay, bye…(walks to her room)

(the next afternoon…)

Trish: hey Ally! Guess what?! I booked you and Austin to play at a wedding!

Ally: that's great Trish! Did you tell Austin?

Austin: Ally! Trish- -(cuts himself off) oh hi Trish..

Trish: hey Austin! Are you guys ready for tonight?

Ally: I'm kind of nervous….

Austin: just keep your eyes on me…see you tonight..(leaves)

Ally: (sighs dreamy)

Trish: well bye Ally!

Ally: bye!

(that night..)

Wedding MC: now for your musical enjoyment! Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!

(crowed cheers)

Austin: (plays guitar)

Ally: (sings) "when your on your own, drowning alone and you need a rope that could pull you in, someone to throw it…"

Austin: (sings) "and when your afraid that your going to break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone who knows it.."

Austin & Ally: " and even when it hurt the most, try to have a little hope someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't!" "if you wanna cry!?" I'll be your shoulder, if you laugh?!" I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly?!" "I will your sky, anything you need that's what I be!" "if you wanna climb?!" "I'll be your ladder, if you wanna run?!" "I'll be your road, if you wanna friend!?" "doesn't matter when anything you need that's what I'll be, you can come to me.."

Ally: "you can come to me.." "yeah…" (song ends)

Wedding MC: thank you Austin and Ally…

Ally: that was great!

Austin: yeah, so I'll pick you up tonight 6pm?

Ally: perfect…

(the next morning…)

Ally: (records song and sings)"I remember the moment, I remember the pain, I was only teen, but I grew up that day tears were falling I know you saw me.." "I'm hiding there in my bedroom so alone, I was doing my best trying to be strong no one to turn to, that when I met you!" "All this time!" "from the first tear cried till today's sunrise and every single moment between, you were there you were always there, it was you and I!" "you've been walking with me all this time…" "ever since that day, it's been clear to me, that no matter what comes you will never leave!" "you're the boy who rescued me!" 'This is my story, this is my story!" "All this time!" "from the first tear cried till today's sunrise and every single moment between, you were there you were always there, it was you and I!" "you've been walking with me all this time.." (song ends)

Austin: (walks in and listens to Ally sing) (claps)

Ally: Austin! How long have you been standing there?

Austin: not long..

Ally: well how long is not long?

Austin: oh come on Ally, you know you should sing that sometime…

Ally: yeah right, I preform if I'm with you, I will freak if I'm not with you..

Austin: you can do it…

Ally: no, besides you should get ready for your concert the mall..(walks downstairs)

Dez: hey Austin!

Austin: hey Dez, I just got in idea for todays concert…

(later that day…)

Trish: now for his concert, Austin Moon!

Austin: thanks for coming out! This song is called "can you feel it"…(sings "can you feel it")

(few minutes pass)

Austin: this next song is called "all this time"… my girlfriend/song writer will be singing this… Ally?

Ally: (speechless walks on stage)

Austin: come on you can do it, I'll be right in front..

Ally: I don't know Austin, (looks the people and Austin) (walks off)

Austin: just give us a minute…(walks off) Ally, you can do it, look me okay? Keep your eyes on me…(walks back on stage) okay, she's ready!

Ally: (walks on stage) (looks people then looks Austin)

Austin: (nods yes)

Ally: (plays piano and sings) "I remember the moment, I remember the pain, I was only teen, but I grew up that day tears were falling I know you saw me.." "I'm hiding there in my bedroom so alone, I was doing my best trying to be strong no one to turn to, that when I met you!" "All this time!" "from the first tear cried till today's sunrise and every single moment between, you were there you were always there, it was you and I!" "you've been walking with me all this time…" "ever since that day, it's been clear to me, that no matter what comes you will never leave!" "you're the boy who rescued me!" 'This is my story, this is my story!" "All this time!" "from the first tear cried till today's sunrise and every single moment between, you were there you were always there, it was you and I!" "you've been walking with me all this time.." (song ends) (sighs then stands up)

Austin: let's give her a hand! (walks with her off stage) you did it! (hugs her)

Ally: (lets go)that was nerve wrecking! I'm never doing that again, Austin, I feel more comfortable when your up there with me, you think we could just sing together?

Austin: yeah, if that's what you want! I'm so proud of you!

Trish: Austin you need to get back on stage!

Austin: I'll be back..(walks on stage and sings)

(that evening Sonic Boom…)

Austin: hey Ally, you did great today…(sits down next to her downstairs)

Ally: thanks..

Tiffany: Ally?

Ally: (turns around and sees Tiffany) Tiffany…! What are you doing here?

Tiffany: I just wanted to give you this (hands her an envelope)

Ally: what's this for?

Tiffany: I found it in Robert's stuff, he died today…

Ally: o my….(does not know what to say, looks Austin) Austin, do you mind?

Austin: uh no, see you 6pm…(leaves)

Ally: how did he die?

Tiffany: chest collapsed… (sits down) he was having trouble breathing, after he was released to come home so they did a surgery, and it was fine but this morning his chest closed up so he died in his sleep…

Ally: that's really sad…(sits down next to her) let me help with his memorial service..

Tiffany: there won't be one..

Ally: why not?

Tiffany: he's an orphan, he lost his parents his friends Jet and Mat are the only ones who are very close to him…

Ally: how did you meet him?

Tiffany: at a new years party, I was by myself and he saw me and walked over to me and we talked then when fire came on we kissed…how did you meet him?

Ally: I was working this store, and we bumped into each other… we went out a couple times then we short of stop after my friend Austin, punched him…

Tiffany: really?

Ally: yeah, uh can I spend time with you tonight? Just to help with anything?

Tiffany: okay, what I'm going to do, is call his friends and just a little service and that's it.. what's in there?

Ally: uh..(opens letter) "Dear Ally, I know you and me weren't that close, but maybe you'll be close to my wife Tiffany… " "hopefully you guys have something's in common…" "hope to see you soon –Robert" (closes letter) so what should we do first…

Tiffany: I have an idea, why don't you grab your purse and follow me?

Ally: I'll be right back…(walks to her room)

(2 hours go by)

Austin: Ally I'm here are you ready? Ally?! (walks up to practice room then runs downstairs) Ally!? (confused walks home..)

(the next day…)

Austin: hey Trish! Have you seen Ally?

Trish: no…

Austin: (sees Ally walking with Tiffany) Ally!

Ally: (walks over to Austin) hey Austin! Tiffany, this boyfriend Austin..

Tiffany: nice to meet you…

Austin: yeah, (not paying attention) you too…(walks over to Ally) where were you last night? We were supposed to go out…

Ally: I'm sorry, me and Tiffany wanted to get to know each other…..

Austin: oh well, how bout tonight?

Ally: sorry Austin, me and Tiffany are booked this week… see you guys! (walks away with Tiffany)

Austin: it's that Robert guy again…! I'll give him a piece my mind….(starts to follow Ally)

Trish: (grabs his shirt) your not going to do anything… but I wonder who Tiffany is?

Austin: I think she's a friend of black eye Robert…

Trish: ooh, I thought I came up with that name?

Austin: yeah, well I'm the one who punched him… did you ever meet him?

Trish: yea, you missed up his eye pretty good…

Austin: anyway, I gotta finish my homework, see you later…

Trish: homework? It's the fall..!

Austin: I know, but we go to school in the fall…(leaves)

(2 weeks later…)

Dez: hey Ally!

Ally: hi Dez!

Dez: who is she?

Ally: Dez! (gives him weird look) sorry Tiffany, this my BF's friend…

Tiffany: ooh, nice to meet you..!

Dez: your BF as in "best friend" or as "boyfriend"?

Ally: Dez…! Let's go Tiffany…(leaves with Tiffany)

(few minutes pass)

Austin: Dez! Where's Ally?!

Dez: with that pretty girl Tiffany…

Austin: it has been 2 weeks since me and Ally hung out! It's like that boy Robert is taking my place again…

Dez: didn't she dump you then became boyfriend & girlfriend with him? And isn't he a man?

Austin: oh whatever…! (leaves)

Ally: (laughing with Tiffany) that is funny…!

Tiffany: yea, it was…I love this beach, me and Robert used to come here…

Austin: okay where is he?

Ally: Austin! What are talking about?

Austin: that guy you two are hanging out with…

Tiffany: we're not hanging out with no guy… it's just us…

Ally: yea..

Austin: I mean Robert, where is he?

Tiffany and Ally: (look each other) um…

Tiffany: why you ask?

Austin: because, I haven't been able to hang out with Ally when you and him are around…!?

Ally: (stands up) whoa Austin, clam down… and he is not hanging with us…?!

Austin: I don't believe… than why haven't I've seen you?!

(Austin and Ally start to argue)

Tiffany: Ally, I see I'm interfering with your time with your boyfriend… bye..(gets up and leaves)

Ally: Austin! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?

Austin: BECAUSE YOUR SPENDING SO MUCH WITH THEM!

Ally: SO?! SHE'S JUST A GIRL! ROBERT DIED 2 WEEKS AGO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! (leaves)

Austin: Ally…! (goes after her)

(back Sonic Boom..)

Trish: hey Ally! Guess who got a job the pet shop!?

Ally: hi Trish!

Trish: so are you busy today?

Ally: no… just going to my room and burst…!

Trish: ooh, have you seen a big snake?

Ally: you lost a pet already?

Austin: Ally!

Ally: speaking of giant snakes…(puts clipboard down)

Trish: (gives Ally a confused look)

Austin: Ally, I need to talk to you…

Ally: huh, like I'm going to talk to you…! (walks over to stairs)

Trish: what happen to you two?

Ally: nothing…(starts to climb stairs)

Austin: come on Ally…

Ally: no…! (walks to her room)

Austin: oh man! Bye Trish…(leaves)

(that's the end!)

THE END….


End file.
